hanakimifandomcom-20200213-history
Houko Kuwashima
| birth_place = Kanegasaki, Iwate, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Martian Successor Nadesico'' as Yurika Misumaru Mobile Suit Gundam Seed as Flay Allster Gundam SEED DESTINY as Stella Loussier InuYasha as Sango Saiunkoku Monogatari as Shūrei Kō Infinite Ryvius as Aoi Housen | URL = F l o r e s | agent = Aoni Production }} is a seiyū and singer born December 12, 1975 in Kanegasaki, Isawa, Iwate Prefecture, Japan. She is capable of playing a variety of roles, ranging from young boys to feminine women. Kuwashima is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Her given name, , is sometimes misread as Noriko, even in Japan. This may be due to the fact that Noriko is another way of pronouncing 法子, as seen in the name of Noriko Sakai, a famous Japanese actress. Notable anime roles Bold roles are lead or one of the leads * Ayakashi: Tenshu Monogatari - Tomihime * Angelic Layer - Sai Jōnōchi * Argento Soma - Harriet Bartholemew, Maki Agata * Azumanga Daioh - Kagura * Bamboo Blade - Miyako Miyazaki'' * Betterman - Misako * Beyblade - Kyōju * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage - Yukio Washimine * Bleach - Cirucci Thunderwitch * Blue Gender - Marlene Angel'' * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden - Shirobon * Chobits - Minoru Kokubunji * Clannad - Tomoyo Sakagami * Claymore - Clare * Denno Coil - Isako * D.Gray-Man - Lala * Dokkiri Doctor - Miyuki Koizumi * Doraemon: Nobita and Robot Kingdom - Poco * Detective Academy Q (Tantei Gakuen Q) - Megumi Minami * Ergo Proxy - Kristeva * Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Miles * Fullmetal Alchemist - Rosé Thomas * Gravion - Leele * Gravion Zwei - Leele * Gun X Sword - Wendy Gallet * Gundam SEED - Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Via Hibiki * Gundam SEED DESTINY - Stella Loussier, young Rey Za Burrel * Infinite Ryvius (Mugen no Ryvius) - Aoi Housen * InuYasha - Sango * Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu - Mayumi Shiina * Kaiba - Kaiba * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne - Maron Kusakabe''/''Kaito Jeanne * Kenran Butou Sai: The Mars Daybreak - Vestemona Lauren * Konjiki no Gash Bell! (Zatch Bell) - Kolulu * Kyo no Gononi - Ryōta Sato * Macross Frontier - Nanase Matsura, Canaria Bernstein * Madlax - Margaret Burton * MapleStory - Al * Martian Successor Nadesico (Kidou Senkan Nadesico) *debut - Yurika Misumaru * Melody of Oblivion - Bocca * Mermaid Saga - Rin * My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ - "Una Shamrock" * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Shigure * Noir - Kirika Yuumura'' * One Piece - Klabautermann, Going Merry, Victoria Cindry * Princess Arete - Arete * Pokémon - Kiichi * RahXephon - Quon Kisaragi'' * Saiunkoku Monogatari - '''Kō Shūrei * Simoun - Guragiefu * Slayers Try - Filia Ul Copt * Steel Angel Kurumi - Nakahito Kagura * The Twelve Kingdoms - Shōkei * Transformer Galaxy Force - Hop * UFO Princess Valkyrie - Chorus * X TV - Satsuki Yatouji * ZOE: Dolores, i - Dolores * Zombie-Loan - Michiru Kita'' Notable audio dramas and CD albums * db/songbook feat. Hōko Kuwashima * en route * Flores~Shisha e no Hanataba (Flores~Bouquet for the Dead) * realigi * Hana Kimi audio drama - Mizuki Ashiya * The Gentlemen's Alliance audio drama - Haine Otomiya * Kenran Butou Sai Original Sound Log 1 - Vestemona Lauren * InuYasha Drama CD: Jigoku De Matteta Shichinintai (「地獄で待ってた七人隊!」 / The Shichinintai Awaits in Hell!) * InuYasha Drama CD: Arashi to Matsuri no Hōraijima (The Tempest and Festival of Hōraijima) * Kōji Tsujitani feat. Hōko Kuwashima and Kumiko Watanabe in 風のなかへ - Into the Wind (Kaze no Naka e) * InuYasha Drama CD: Aka to Shiro Uta Kassen. ("The Red and White Song Battle" InuYasha & Sesshomaru version) * - Gundam SEED Destiny Soundtrack Vol. 2 Video game voice roles * Dancing Blade: Katte ni Momo Tenshi - Momohime * Dead or Alive (video game) - Kasumi since Dead or Alive 3, including Dead or Alive Ultimate. * DIGITAL DEVIL SAGA ~Avatar Tuner~ - Sera/Seraph * Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale - Sango' * ''Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Mei Ling * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mei Ling * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Para-Medic * Soul Calibur - Seong Mi-na since that particular game onwards * Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3, Tales of Fandom Vol.2, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Presea Combatir * Shining Force EXA - Cyril * Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Gekitou! Saikyou Mamonotachi - Kolulu * ''Apocripha/0 - Lhodo Chrosite * Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 - Amer * Eternal Sonata - Viola Dubbing roles * Arthur - Sue Ellen Armstrong * W.I.T.C.H - Wilhelmina Will Vandom External links *Official website of Hōko Kuwashima at Victor Entertainment *Album listing at Melody Talk *Kuwashima Hōko at the Hitoshi Doi Seiyuu database * * *Kuwashima Hōko data at Aoni Production Category:1975 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Iwate Prefecture ar:هوكو كُواشيما es:Houko Kuwashima fr:Hōko Kuwashima ja:桑島法子 ko:구와시마 호코 ms:Houko Kuwashima ru:Кувасима, Хоко th:โฮโกะ คุวาชิมะ zh:桑岛法子